kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Snack Attack - Part II
Snack Attack - Part 2 is the 46th episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis From the last episode, Tuggle and Gengu made a popular new chocolate candy that had Star Warrior figures inside them. They received a mysterious new package of these candies late one night, but they had no idea that these sweets were from Nightmare Enterprises. After the Cappies got their hands on them, the figures turned in to miniature monsters and wreaked havoc in Cappy Town. Luckily for the villagers, King Dedede agreed to withdraw all his monsters on one condition. If Kirby could beat five Martial Arts All-Stars, the king will keep his promise. It looks like Kirby has no choice; can he handle five different opponents on his own? Episode Summary The story starts off with Kirby and Tokkori being attacked by the toys, like everyone else in Cappy Town. Kirby and Tokkori escape through the chimney and jump down to the outside of Kirby's house. The toys all become tiny and start jumping around, so the townsfolk start to fight back the pests. This doesn't really work out to their favor, as there are too many to rid of. All thinking the same thing, everyone rushes to Kirby's house, pleading for him to suck up the toys. At that moment, King Dedede and Escargoon roll up in King Dedede's Limousine, saying that they'll get rid of all of the toys if Kirby fights his ninja brand of toys he got from Nightmare Enterprises. Cappy Town agrees, and the next day, Kirby has to fight the toys. The next day, Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff arrive at the coliseum Dedede constructed and prepares to fight. Dedede introduces the competitors through a loudspeaker who are: Kung Fu Lee, Boxer Dyson, Karate Kid, Old Taikyoku, and Yankee Sekitori. They all fire aura blasts at Kirby, but eventually, he inhales the aura blasts and transforms into Fighter Kirby, where the real match begins. Kirby's first opponent is Kung Fu Lee, and while Kirby watches his hand movements, he attacks with rapid punches and kicks. Kirby fights back with a Leg Sweep, but Kung Fu Lee simply dodges. Kirby next goes for a Smash Punch, but it is deflected by Kung Fu Lee's nunchucks. He goes to attack Kirby with his nunchucks, but eventually, Kung Fu Lee twirls the nunchucks around his arm, now open for attack. Kirby throws a Smash Punch, and Kung Fu Lee disintegrates, taking out the first fighter. Dedede is angered, but nevertheless, he prepares Kirby for his boxing match. Escargoon then introduces the crowd to Boxer Dyson, and Tiff and Tuff prep Kirby for his boxing match. Boxer Dyson starts with powerful punches, then bounces Kirby into the air, where when he lands, he launches him again with an uppercut. As Kirby falls again, Boxer Dyson throws a Smash Punch, but Kirby fights back with his own. Boxer Dyson's misses its mark, but Kirby's strike him back. Once he lands, he throws Vulcan Jabs, but Boxer Dyson fights with a few of his own, but Kirby fires more than him, so he is launched to the back of the ring, where Boxer Dyson is launched, then Kirby finishes him off with a Rising Break, defeating the second fighter. Escargoon then introduces Karate Kid, who repeatedly slaps Kirby, then kicks him into the air, where he is further punched to a rock pillar. Meta Knight says this is good for Kirby, while Tiff and Tuff question why. Meta Knight responds by saying if Kirby were to be pushed to his limits, his latent abilities would be revealed. Karate Kid continues to slap Kirby, then prepares to finish him off with an aura-filled punch, but Kirby fights back with his own punch, so Karate Kid goes for another, but Kirby does a Grab on him, then an Arm Throw. Karate Kid then tries to go after him again, but is grabbed once more, then thrown toward Dedede and Escargoon. Karate Kid then explodes, the third fighter defeated. Escargoon introduces Old Taikyoku, then distracts Kirby by making him mimic his movements, then he strikes with his foot, which Kirby jumps over. He repeatedly kicks until he strikes Kirby with his long ponytail, laughing. Kirby drops down using Down Kick on Old Taikyoku's head, who proceeds to dementedly laugh, fall, then explode, defeating the fourth fighter. Dedede is really enraged and gives all hopes to the last fighter to take Kirby out. Escargoon then prepares Kirby to fight the final fighter, Yankee Sekitori. They do the process of stomping and salt throwing, then prepare to fight. Kirby gets launched by Yankee Sekitori's palm, but stays in the field, but is repeatedly punched, then slapped down. Tiff and Tuff protest that it is a foul to strike an opponent with a clenched fist, but Escargoon calls it legal nonetheless. Kirby tries punching Yankee Sekittori's palm, but is slapped with it again, then faked out. Meta Knight tells Kirby to find Yankee Sekitori's weakness, so he rushes to him, then does a nekodamashi on him, stunning Yankee Sekitori. Kirby then proceeds to strike with a Leg Sweep, which flips the sumo wrestler over. Tiff and Tuff think that he won, but Escargoon tells them, it's a fight to the death. The sumo tries to go for an aura-filled body slam, but is simply stopped by Kirby's Rising Break, which defeats the fifth fighter, giving Kirby the championship win, and taking out all the Figure Monsters. Sir Ebrum congratulates Kirby on his win, then hands him a trophy, which he stumbles on, but manages to hold up. Everyone laughs. Back at Castle Dedede, Dedede and Escargoon are going through ChocoCapsules to find a rare figure, to which they are both enraged to find none, then the episode ends with Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby watching from outside, laughing. Changes in the dub *Minor profanity was removed from the dub. *The Kanji on Old Taikyoku's hat and back is removed from the dub. *When fighting Kung Fu Lee, Kirby performs a Slide Kick, but is called Leg Sweep in the Japanese version. *The laugh track during the sumo scene is removed from the dub. *The cat appearing during Kirby's Nekodamashi is removed from the dub. Trivia *Interestingly, the sound of the Cappies cheering is the same as the one used in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *The plush produced by Little Buddy of Fighter Kirby appears to have been based solely on this episode, as nowhere else in the rest of the Kirby games or Kirby: Right Back at Ya! is Fighter portrayed with yellow gloves. Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes